The present invention relates generally to a social media sensing post creating method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and recording medium for creating a social media sensing experience.
Social media technology has become pervasive over the last years, facilitating users to engage and share their experiences with their networks. Also, parallel sensor technology is becoming more embedded in our day-to-day lives, surfacing an opportunity to capture moments with rich amounts of information and detail.
Current social media platforms do not leverage input when posting beyond text images, photos and sounds, and in some cases step and heart rate data such that the user's social experience is limited.
However, needs in the art include the needs to create a social media sensing experience repayable by network peers using immersive bodily sensing stimulus technologies to re-live the experience of the creator.